Love Not Treason
by ChicagoChaingang
Summary: Ali Hardy has become a member of the Aces and Eights. But why? And how will she handle falling for one of them? Garrett Bischoff/OC
1. Traitor

Ali Hardy sat in the Aces and Eights clubhouse listening in quietly to their latest scheme. The plan they were going with was to attack Rob Van Dam. The end result would be Wes taking over the X-Division championship. One by one they would take over every belt and have total control over the Impact Zone. The group could be patient, they'd proven that much. The timing on everything was crucial to their success.

"BabyDoll you got any ideas?" the leader spoke up.

With a shrug Ali responded with, "Figured I'd just go along with y'all. Then I can make my debut at the end of the show."

Bully Ray nodded, liking the way Ali was thinking, "Great plan, BabyDoll."

Ali smiled, "Glad you like it."

Later that night, the theme song for Aces and Eights rang proudly throughout the arena as the group walked out to all the boos and jeers coming from the crowd. Completely masked, Ali walked just behind Bully Ray, taking her position as they surrounded the ring, eyeing every move of Van Dam's. He was starting to squirm and drove the confidence of the group even higher; there was no way this wouldn't work now.

D-Von signaled and they all jumped in and immediately started attacking the current X-Division Champion. He then gestured for Ali to climb up the turnbuckle where she executed a perfect Swanton Bomb onto Rob. There was no denying that signature move.

Everyone started booing and suddenly Jeff Hardy's music hit the arena. He glared at them all and then pointed towards the masked member of Aces and Eights, the one who just performed one of his favorite moves. "You! Who are you?" he demanded.

Ali took her time and pulled her mask off slowly, to eventually show the satisfied grin on her face, "Hi Daddy."

Jeff stood there in shock. His baby girl, his little Ali, was part of this? No, how could they have gotten to her? "Ali what are you doing?" The devastation was clear in his eyes, and everyone in the arena could read the betrayal written clear across his face.

"Getting what I deserve," her voice came out firmly. She knew exactly what she was doing.

Jeff didn't notice as Doc quietly came up behind him, he had no chance to defend himself when he hit him in the back of the knee with a hammer. Ali merely watched it all go down with a smirk pulling at her lips. Down in the ring, D-Von and Bully Ray picked her up and put her on their shoulders to proudly display their newest recruit. She grinned, loving the attention, and flashed the group's hand sign to the world.

Mina Jacobs watched from backstage, absolutely livid. She was going to murder her cousin; she was shaking with how angry she was. How dare she!

Sting sat there as she paced back and forth, watching her mutter to herself little whispered promises of painful retribution. While Mina paced in her fury, Sting was in complete and utter shock. Sweet little Ali Hardy was part of Aces and Eights? There was no logical explanation, something just didn't fit here. No, there had to be something else going on, little Ali wouldn't possibly join the group on purpose, would she?

Eventually he couldn't take anymore of Mina's constant walking, so he got up and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her to him in his attempt to quell her rage, "Relax, Firecracker," he said into her ear.

Mina glared at the monitor, "I'll kill her."

"Just wait, okay babe? Please? There's gotta be an explanation to this."

Back at the clubhouse with her boys, Ali felt so sick to her stomach, but managed to keep her unease away from the other member. Her own father…a Swanton onto Uncle Rob was one thing, that was fine, but they hurt her dad. He was the man who had single-handedly rescued her from a living hell fifteen years ago. It was never mentioned to her that they would attack her dad.

Bully grinned down at her, happy with the way things went tonight. Noticing her looking a bit pale he asked, "What's the matter, BabyDoll?"

She put on a convincing grin and shook it off, "Nothin'! Let's go party!"

Doc and D-Von smirked at each other as Doc said, "I like her."

"Yeah, she's feisty," D-Von agreed.

"Oh you got no idea, boys," Ali told them with a smirk of her own. "No idea."


	2. Playing the Part

Isaiah watched on as Aces and Eights attack RVD and his own father in disbelief. What was he seeing? He then snarled as Ali was revealed to be a new member. His fist went through the monitor and he pulled it back out, barely noticing his hand was now bleeding. This just couldn't be real, could it? Ali? Ali was apart of Aces and Eights!? He was downright pissed.

Lindsey Hardy walked over to him, wrapping her arms around her son to try and console him, "Sai, its okay."

But it wasn't okay, none of this would ever be, "It's not fucking okay, Mom. She betrayed us. Betrayed Daddy. How could she?"  
Lindsey held him, feeling him shake with anger. She didn't know the answer to that either and really didn't even know how to calm her son down, "Baby boy, calm down."

He pushed her away and ran off, leaving her to sigh and run her hands through her hair. One minute everything was great, and now, their family was falling apart. Lindsey just didn't understand it. How could things be so wonderful and then just collapse? She wanted to make everything better but had no idea where to begin.

Jeff limped backstage, wincing with every slow and painful step he took, his mind swirling with questions. He refused to believe Ali had anything to do with him getting attacked, even though she proved a perfect distraction for Aces and Eights to sneak up on him. His little Ali, it hurt to think she was really with that group, that she was a member of that gang.

Isaiah watched his father move slowly towards him. He could barely restrain his anger, digging his nails into his fists as he found control over his burning rage, "Daddy."

Jeff looked up and smiled at his son, always happy to see him, "Hey Isaiah."

"I hate her," the admission came out cold and calculated. Isaiah meant what he said.

He looked at his soon, took his time and read his eyes. He saw the angry, the confusion, and most of all, the hurt. So he told his boy what he knew had to be true in his own heart, "She didn't do this, Sai."

"She still joined them," Isaiah growled out, not understanding how anyone could defend Ali after what she just did. To him it was plain and simple, she used everyone.

Jeff sighed and ran a hand through his hair in order to gather his thoughts. It was obvious to anyone looking that his son was beyond furious right now, there was probably nothing he could say or do that would calm him down right now. But he had to try, "Isaiah, there has to be a reason. She wouldn't do it because she wanted to."

The pissed off teen shook his head and walked off. He had to get away from everyone trying to find answers to questions when the answer was obvious. Ali had betrayed them all, they gave her everything as a family, especially Daddy, and she just throws them all away for what? For Aces and Eights? No, he would not stand around and watch his family get hurt. And he would not stick around and hear them defend her.

Later on, Ali walked into the clubhouse with some of the guys. She rolled her eyes in disgust as Mr. Anderson tried unsuccessfully to score a date with Mickie James. These guys were pigs, "You know Ken, chicks might actually like you if you weren't a raging asshole all the damn time," she quipped.

Ken turned to slap her, but was held back by D-Von, "I don't think so. BabyDoll's got a point, Anderson. You're a jackass."

"No I said asshole," she muttered. "Get it right."

"As if I don't pride myself on being an asshole," Anderson turned a sarcastic grin on her.

Bully Ray smirked to himself as he watched their newest recruit interact with their resident asshole. He took a seat on the couch and was soon joined with some grade A pair of ring rat hookers looking for a good time. He liked having Ali there, all those years competing with Jeff Hardy and Bully and D-Von ended up with the last laugh. What better way to finish Jeff off than to let his little girl do all the dirty work for him, oh yes indeed.

Garrett put an arm around Ali's shoulders and grinned down at her, "Still up for some partying, BabyDoll?"

Ali looked up at him with a smirk of her own before punching him in the stomach. She enjoyed watching him bend over and retch as she told him, "Touch me again and I'll cut your balls off and feed them to my pit bull Diego. Got that, Bitchoff?"

Brisco smirked, "Damn girl, you got a dangerous left hook." He always did like a girl with some spunk in her. And the newest member had that in spades.  
Ali whirled around and glared, raising an eyebrow at him, "And I suggest you don't piss me off or I'll use it on ya too, Briscoe."

Wes backed away and the entire group chuckled at her antics, "Damn, she's fiery ain't she?"

Ali smirked, "Damn right."

Back at the arena, Isaiah walked down the ramp as Resurrected blared through the speakers. He had a score to settle with his sister and what better way than in front of the crowd in the Impact Zone?

The blue and white-haired teen raised a mic to his lips, "ALICAT HARDY, GET YOUR LYING ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

It didn't take long at all for the Aces and Eights theme to start up and Ali walked out with her head held high. She sent a satisfied smirk at her older brother, "Aw what's the matter, Isaiah? Is Daddy's little boy upset?"

Isaiah's eyes narrowed at her mocking words, "No, but Daddy's Little Alicat made a mistake that put her on Daddy's Little Boy's hit list."

Ali smirked again, "Oh really? And have you forgotten that I run with a new pack now, Isaiah?" The rest of the Aces and Eights surrounded the ring, some climbing onto the apron, and Isaiah gulped, there were just too many of them for him to take on by himself.

"Easy, boys, easy," Ali said with a carefree laugh, "he's no threat, just an idiot."

D-Lo stared Isaiah down with a smug look on his face until the teen dove out of the ring and bolted up the ramp like a scared dog. The members shared a good laugh together with Ali watching on with cunning eyes.


End file.
